Obligatory (And Incredibly Annoying) Ministry Functions
by DellyDaaa
Summary: Harry and Draco are once again at some Ministry of Magic event where their attendance is mandatory. Somehow, they find a way to make the whole thing more enjoyable. Drarry. One-shot.


**So, this is just a little something that popped into my head quite randomly. Nothing fancy, but I hope you enjoy it, let me know!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _ **Obligatory (And Incredibly Annoying) Ministry Functions**_

Harry stood in a corner of the Atrium, occasionally taking a sip of Firewhiskey from the glass in his hand. He rather enjoyed the almost burning sensation the Firewhiskey caused as it slid down his throat. The open bar was just about the only perk of being forced to attend these Ministry functions.

His eyes scanned the room, observing the crowd of people in attendance. They were essentially all the same people that attended _every single one_ of the Ministry's functions. Harry couldn't even remember what this one was for. Some charity or another. It wasn't that he didn't care. Of course, he'd already donated handsomely, as he had done at every one of these events. He also regularly donated generously to other charities of his choosing outside of Ministry functions. He knew he had far more money than he'd ever need, and was more than happy to donate to a variety of causes at the Ministry and on his own. Still, unfortunately as an Auror, not to mention Savior of the Wizarding World, he was required to make an appearance at each and every little event thrown by the Ministry of Magic.

Basically, these obligatory (and incredibly annoying) Ministry functions were a complete waste of Harry's time.

He sighed and decided to take a lap of the Atrium, perhaps try to find his partner. Knowing him, they could have a laugh together about all this bull shit. He had enough experience with this as Harry did. Not counting their three years of training, they'd both officially been Aurors for two years, and partners that entire time. Harry shook his head and laughed quietly to himself thinking about it. It was a miracle they'd never killed each other, and an even bigger miracle that they'd even consider each other friends now.

Trying to remain as invisible as possible, Harry skirted around the edge of the room, searching. Finally, he spotted him. Standing very close to the bar, appearing as if he, too, were trying not to be seen, was his partner. Harry chuckled, not at all surprised to find the man with blond hair and dark grey eyes, the man he'd grown to admire quite a bit, standing so near the bar.

Harry snuck up behind him, wanting to scare him. Once he was about a foot away, the blond still unaware of his presence, he whispered, "So, what's the tally, Malfoy?"

If he was at all shocked upon realizing Harry was behind him, he didn't show it. Harry was disappointed.

The blond simply turned around slowly, his signature smirk already gracing his face. "Thirteen dirty looks, which I believe is a new record _._ Although I do believe one young lady was checking me out."

Harry couldn't help but snort. "You wish, Malfoy."

Malfoy frowned, "Don't mock me, Potter, I'm a good-looking man! I promise you, she was practically shooting sex daggers out of her eyes at me."

"Whatever you say," Harry said, rolling his eyes. However, his face quickly changed from a look of amusement to one of anger. "Thirteen? Really? These idiots. The war is over. Years have passed. I hate that they still refuse to respect you because of your past. What about what you're doing now? That should count for something. But, no, they're just a bunch of arseholes."

Malfoy sighed dramatically and shook his head, clearly frustrated. "Don't worry about it, Potter. I don't take it to heart. Why do you always get so worked up about this subject anyway?"

Harry attempted to hide his blush by looking away for a moment. He said, "Because I forgave you. Why can't they?"

Malfoy seemed to contemplate that question for a moment. "No one is as good a person as you are, Potter." Malfoy quickly raised his arm and clapped Harry's shoulder. Seeming to want to change the subject, Malfoy said cheerfully, "How about you? You still haven't told me your numbers."

Harry turned back to look at him again, grinning. "Got hit on by eight women and three men. Plus, one woman, new to these events I'm assuming, took one look at me, shouted my name, then nearly fainted." He couldn't help but laugh. "Luckily the man standing behind her noticed and caught her."

Malfoy's smirk widened. "Ah yes, the shock of meeting the famous Harry Potter must have been too much for her to handle. Especially since he's even more handsome and charming in person than he is in photographs." Malfoy winked.

Again, Harry felt his face heat up. He tried to laugh it off, it was simply a joke after all. Still, hearing Malfoy compliment him like that made is stomach flutter.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but Harry had this teeny, tiny, rather miniscule crush on Malfoy. Oh, he couldn't kid himself, it was an enormous crush, two years in the making. Hell, he was almost in love with the man.

Trying to remain casual, he said, "Well, it's not like she was coming on to me. This woman was probably old enough to be my mother."

Malfoy's smirk remained in place as he said, "Hey, you never know."

Harry choked on his drink. "Please, Malfoy. I would never."

Malfoy chuckled. His eyes darted around the room for a second before landing on Harry again. "So, scale from one to ten, how lame is this particular function?"

Harry pretended to think about it for a moment. "I'd say about a seventeen."

Laughing, Malfoy said, "I'm with you on that one."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a minute, merely drinking their drinks and observing the room. It took Harry a few moments to realize that suddenly, Malfoy was eyeing him mischievously.

"What?" He asked with, a tone of worry in his voice.

"I've just had what may very well be my best idea ever." Malfoy stated simply.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. He was intrigued. "And what might that be?"

Malfoy grinned, then said in a voice dripping with deep concern, "You know, the Morrison case is rather important, don't you think?"

Harry was now confused. Roger Morrison was a criminal that the Aurors had been trying to take down for some time. Harry wondered where Malfoy was going with this. Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, it is. Why are you bringing that up now though?"

"Well, we _are_ technically at work. It would be a shame if we had to wait until Monday to review those new files and try to make more progress." Harry was starting to catch on to what Malfoy was saying, and his lips gradually formed into a smirk. Malfoy continued, "We wouldn't be doing our jobs well if we didn't nip down to our office and get cracking on the case."

Harry said, in the same concerned tone of voice, "I believe you're right, Malfoy. It is our duty to do everything in our power to solve the case."

Malfoy nodded. He took out his wand and stared at the bar. He waited for the bartender to turn his back on them. Once he wasn't looking, Malfoy summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey. It flew into his hand and he quickly hid it beneath his robes. He turned to Harry, that mischievous look still in his eye, one eyebrow raised, and beckoned him with his index finger to follow. Harry suppressed a shiver. That look and that gesture seriously turned him on.

He followed Malfoy to the lifts, both of them trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Once inside and heading down to their level, Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He looked at Malfoy to find that the blond already had his eyes on him. When their eyes connected, Malfoy smiled. A true smile, not a smirk. Harry quickly looked away, flushed.

When they stepped into their office, Harry waved his wand to turn the lights on. He walked to his desk, starting to take his robe off. Dress robes were damn uncomfortable. He glanced to his right and saw Malfoy doing the same. He draped the robe over the back of his chair, then sat down. Malfoy was already seated, leaning back in his chair, legs elevated so that his feet were resting on the edge of his desk.

Harry shot him a calculating look. "Was I right in thinking that you weren't actually planning on working on the Morrison case?"

Malfoy snorted. "Of course, Potter. That was merely an excuse. I just wanted to get you to come down here with me and get away from that annoying function."

Harry grinned. "Okay, good."

Malfoy leaned forward and placed his feet back on the ground. He conjured two glasses, then proceeded to pour a generous helping of Firewhiskey into each of them. He handed one to Harry and they raised the glasses in a silent toast before drinking.

Malfoy looked at Harry for a moment in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable. Harry wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. It was then he realized that ninety percent of his and Malfoy's conversations were work related.

Out of nowhere, Malfoy said, "So, Potter, tell me about your love life."

Harry again choked a little on his drink. Then he said, "What love life?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Surely you must have _something_ going on with _someone_. You're Harry bloody Potter."

Harry swallowed hard. "Uh… no, nothing. _Really._ " He added when Malfoy gave him an incredulous look.

"Not getting back with the Weasley girl?" Malfoy asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Definitely not." Then he eyed Malfoy suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

Malfoy shrugged. "We only ever get to talk about work stuff. I just want to have a friendly conversation. Don't you talk about this sort of stuff with Weasley?"

Harry snorted at the idea of him going to Ron to talk about his thing for Malfoy. The idea of Ron coming to him to talk about this subject was equally disturbing. He shook his head almost violently. "No way. I mean he's engaged to Hermione, and she's my best friend too. So, it'd be a little weird for him to, you know, talk about _that stuff_ with me."

Malfoy grimaced, silently agreeing that wouldn't be good. "But you don't talk to him about yourself?"

Harry didn't know what made him say it, but suddenly he found himself saying, "No. Ron would be mortified if he knew who I liked."

Malfoy looked as if he'd struck gold. "Ah, so Potter _does_ have a thing for someone."

Harry gaped at Malfoy, wanting to kick is own arse for letting that slip out. "I-I mean, it's really nothing. No big deal."

Malfoy's ever present smirk made Harry even more worried as Malfoy spoke. "Come on now. You can tell me. Don't you trust me?" Malfoy pouted and Harry thought it was just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

He stuttered in reply, "I-Its n-not that. I just… really it's nothing."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, studying Harry's face. "Fine, don't tell me. However, may I asked why Weasley would be mortified if he knew?"

Harry tried to think of how to answer this without saying anything too obvious. "Well I guess because it's a guy. I don't think he'd care about the fact that it's a guy so much as he'd be uncomfortable discussing it since it's not something he can relate to."

Malfoy seemed incapable of taking his eyes off Harry. Harry was finding it hard to keep eye contact with Malfoy for so long, especially considering the topic they were discussing, but he refused to look away.

"I see," Malfoy said after a minute of silence. "And why don't you just tell this guy how you feel?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. Then he muttered, "I'm sure he wouldn't fell the same."

Malfoy laughed. "Who wouldn't like you? Like I said before, you're _Harry bloody Potter._ "

Harry broke their eye contact and looked away. He sighed sadly, because he knew that the fact that he was Harry bloody Potter meant nothing to the man sitting in front of him. That was part of why he liked him so much, because he didn't see him as a celebrity, he saw him as a person. A person who he could never in a million years have feelings for.

He had been quiet for some time, head down, staring at his shoes. Finally, Harry forced himself to speak. "I'm certain he wouldn't like me. In fact, if I told him, he'd probably start to hate me again."

His head snapped up, eyes wide with horror. He hadn't meant to say, 'again.' That was a dead giveaway. Sure enough, he looked into Malfoy's eyes and saw surprise. As he had feared, the surprise was soon replaced with rage.

Malfoy was on his feet in an instant. "God damn it, Harry!" Harry vaguely registered that Malfoy had called him by his first name. "Are you _blind?_ "

Harry tried to find words, but he didn't know what to say mostly because he wasn't quite sure what Malfoy meant by that. "W-What…?" That was all he managed to get out. He'd always thought if Malfoy found out he'd be mad, but not _this_ mad.

"Two years, Harry." He said, stepping towards where Harry sat, holding up two fingers up and waving them around. Again, Harry noted the use of his first name. "I've been flirting with you for _two fucking years,_ and you haven't said a word about this?"

It took Harry a minute to comprehend what he'd just heard. Malfoy said he'd been flirting with him. If Malfoy had been flirting with him, then that meant… Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Malfoy might feel the same. The more he thought about it, though, the more it made sense. The jokes, the little touches, the looks, the smiles, all of it. He could've hit himself for not noticing. He said nothing out of pure shock.

When Harry said nothing, Malfoy's face seemed to drop. "Oh, God. You didn't mean me, did you? Oh, fuck… Please, _please_ pretend I never said that… I like working with you, I don't want a new partner... I'm sorry…"

Harry shakily stood up so that he was eye level with Malfoy, standing directly in front of him with very little space between them. He found his Gryffindor courage, and said, "Draco, of course I meant you. And apparently, I am blind." He laughed lightly. "I don't know how I didn't see it. You're right and I'm sorry for wasting two years by being too afraid to tell you how I feel."

Malfoy had that genuine smile, the one that melted Harry's heart, back on his face. "In fairness, I didn't say anything either. So, I guess we're both at fault here."

Harry dramatically gasped, "Why, Draco Malfoy, do you just admit that something was partially your fault? I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Shut up." That was all Malfoy said. Then he kissed Harry.

After the initial shock of being kissed so suddenly, Harry responded by wrapping his arms around Malfoy's neck, one hand finding its way into his hair. Malfoy's hands made their way to Harry's waist, holding him tightly and pulling him in as close as possible. Malfoy was soon demanding entrance into Harry's mouth with his tongue. Harry gladly opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet, deepening the kiss.

Harry moaned as Malfoy pushed him gently back until his arse hit his desk. He perched himself on the edge of the desk, pulling Malfoy in so that he was nestled between Harry's legs. The kiss continued to grow more desperate and passionate, neither of them wanting it to end.

Suddenly, a bright, silver light shot into their office. They reluctantly pulled apart, recognizing Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus. It spoke in Kingsley's deep voice.

" _Wherever you two are, get back to the Atrium now. You must say your goodbyes."_

Sighing, Harry stood up from where he was seated on the edge of his desk. "Guess we have to go back up."

Malfoy groaned, "I've been waiting two years to do that and he just has to interrupt."

Harry smiled. "Let's just go say goodbye to everyone, then we can continue this at my place, how about that?"

"Oh? Inviting me over already, are we?" That patented Malfoy smirk was back in place.

Harry felt his face heat up again, "I-I didn't mean… if you don't want to, I understand."

"No, I most certainly want to." Malfoy said definitively.

"Okay, let's get these goodbyes over with." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Malfoy groaned again, "Do really have to? Can't we just skip ahead to the part where we're snogging on your couch?"

Harry looked at him for a moment, amused. "We'll make them _really_ quick goodbyes and only to the _really_ important guests, deal?"

"Deal." Draco let out a laugh and said, "Well, at least now we know what we can do to entertain ourselves at future Ministry of Magic functions." He winked at Harry, who could do nothing but smile back at Malfoy with a light flush on his face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **I wrote this rather quickly so I hope it's okay! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
